Ese Día
by VickyJacintaWeasley-Friki
Summary: Ese parece ser un día cualquiera para los magos de Gran Bretaña. Sin embargo, para aquel mago Slytherin de cabello rubio llamado Draco Malfoy, no lo es. En la sala de espera del hospital, Draco espera la llegada de alguien que convertirá ese día en el mejor de su vida. Regalo para Arya Fantasma.


**Todo el potterverso pertenece a Rowling.**

 **El fic es un regalo de cumpleaños (atrasado, qué raro en mí) para Arya Fantasma :)**

* * *

 ***Ese Día***

2006\. La sala de espera de un hospital. En ella, un hombre de cabello rubio y traje oscuro se encontraba sentado frente a una puerta blanca. Sus manos jugueteaban con el borde del saco, demostrando su nerviosismo. No dejaba de morderse el labio inferior y al menor ruido proveniente de la habitación frente a la cual se encontraba alzaba la mirada, expectante.

–Están tardando demasiado– se quejó aquel hombre.

Desde un mes antes del nacimiento del bebé, Draco Malfoy se había vuelto más impaciente que nunca. No podía esperar para conocer a su primer hijo. A medida que se acercaba la fecha que el doctor había predicho, Draco dejaba que Astoria saliera cada vez menos, y todos los días se aseguraba de que su esposa estuviera perfectamente. Es decir, él no iba a permitir que nada arruinase la perfección de aquel día tan especial.

Así, aquella misma mañana, Draco había llevado a su esposa al hospital más cercano, y los parteros habían comenzado a hacer su trabajo. Luego de asegurarse de que su mujer estaba en buenas manos, había mandado disimuladamente un patronus a sus padres para avisarles que su hijo estaba a punto de nacer. Lucius y Narcisa habían llegado y ahora le hacían compañía. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos había podido calmar al futuro padre.

–Tranquilo, Draco –le dijo Narcisa suavemente–. Un nacimiento puede llevar unas horas o unos minutos, pero te aseguro que Astoria está perfectamente.

Él hizo una mueca y volvió a sentarse. A los pocos minutos, no obstante, ya había vuelto a caminar de un lado para otro, jugueteando con el borde de su saco. "Apúrense, apúrense" pensó, dirigiendo a vista hacia aquella puerta por enésima vez, pero sin dejar de caminar.

– ¿Malfoy? –preguntó una voz masculina detrás del rubio. Éste se dio vuelta para ver a otro hombre de su edad, con la diferencia de que su cabello era azabache y sus ojos de un verde esmeralda frente a los cuales llevaba unos anteojos redondos.

–Potter –respondió Draco. Si bien luego de la guerra se habían reconciliado y se llevaban mejor, el rubio estaba demasiado nervioso como para prestar atención a cualquier cosa que no fueran su esposa y su hijo.

El pelinegro observó la sala en la cual se encontraba y sonrió– ¿Vas a ser padre?

Malfoy asintió secamente, comenzando a caminar nuevamente. Harry dejó escapar una risita al ver al Slytherin tan nervioso. Se acercó a Draco y extendió su mano derecha hacia él.

–Felicitaciones, Malfoy. Me alegro de que por fin hayas formado una familia.

El rubio ladeó la cabeza, decidiéndose entre darle la mano o no. Finalmente, Draco suspiró y se adelantó un paso, extendió la mano izquierda y estrechó la de Potter. Ambos soltaron sus manos a los pocos segundos, ya que si bien se habían disculpado (o algo así), aún quedaba algo de rencor entre ellos.

–Nos vemos Malfoy. Mándame una lechuza cuando quieras para contarnos sobre tu hijo.

Harry Potter se despidió con un gesto de la mano de Narcisa y Lucius, quienes habían observado la escena en completo silencio, y desapareció por el pasillo. Justo cuando Draco estaba a punto de comenzar a caminar de nuevo, un llanto salió de la puerta tras la cual se encontraba Astoria. El rubio se acercó a la puerta con pasos temblorosos. Ese era su hijo. O hija. Ese había sido el primer llanto de Scorpius o Narcisa.

Una mujer salió de aquella habitación y se dirigió a la familia Malfoy con una sonrisa cansada– Su bebé ha nacido, señor Malfoy. Es un sano y hermoso niño.

Draco hizo un gesto de impaciencia– ¿puedo entrar?

La mujer asintió y abrió la puerta para que el hombre entrara a la habitación en la cual se encontraban su esposa y su hijo recién nacido. Alzó la vista y allí encontró a Astoria, la cual estaba recostada en una cama de sábanas blancas con un bulto envuelto en una manta entre los brazos, al cual miraba con amor y ternura. Draco se acercó a su pequeña familia y al llegar junto a su esposa dirigió la vista hacia aquel bulto. Una pequeña cabecita rubia se veía entre aquellas mantas azules.

–Ho-hola Scorpius… –fue lo único que pudo decir el hombre. Cuando la mujer carraspeó, Draco se apresuró a agregar– ¿Cómo estás, Astoria?

Ella sonrió, mientras colocaba un mechón de su cabello rubio detrás de su oreja– Feliz.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y luego al bebé que dormía en los brazos de su madre. El hombre dejó escapar una lágrima de felicidad. Ese era su hijo. Su Scorpius. Y nadie lo alejaría de su lado.

* * *

 **¡Que los cumplas feliz, que los cumplas feliz, que los cumplas (aunque sea un regalo atrasado) Arya Fantasma, que los cumplas feliiiiiz! :D**

 **Espero que te haya gustado, ya que yo no suelo escribir mucho sobre Draco Malfoy (a excepción de ese otro regalo que hice en el que escribí sobre él) y menos sobre un Draculín tierno y llorón como éste (¿?).**

 **La inspiración llegó por fin y, aunque esté algo atrasadito, aquí salió el regalo más mejor de todo el mundo que podrías tener (okno).**

 **Saludos,**

 **Vicky.**


End file.
